


Love Is Simple, It's Just That Simple.

by Softchaos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Insomnia, Louis Tomlinson Wears Harry Styles's Clothes, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sharing Clothes, coincidences that would never happen in real life, louis and harry wear annes clothes, or maybe they would
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softchaos/pseuds/Softchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Amor" dice Harry, y ya es como una rutina, porque han estado juntos durante 3 años y Louis ha tenido insomnio durante mucho más. "Regresa a la cama."</p><p>O donde Louis tiene insomnio, y Harry una gran cantidad de amor por Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Simple, It's Just That Simple.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [love is simple, it's just that simple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330240) by [larrytale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrytale/pseuds/larrytale). 



Son las 3:24 de la mañana.

Harry se da la vuelta y se estira en el espacio junto a él, su piel se eriza cuando las sábanas frías y deshechas entran en contacto con su brazo. Su estómago se llena de decepción cuando se da cuenta de que Louis no está a su lado, y parpadea sus ojos abiertos con la esperanza de que Louis esté sentado en el extremo de la cama como solía hacer.

No lo está.

Así que Harry se frota los ojos con el puño, y tira las sábanas fuera de su cuerpo mientras lanza sus piernas por el borde de la cama y se levanta. Al entrar en el pasillo, Harry hace su camino hacia la habitación de invitados, y es recibido por la visión habitual de una habitación arreglada y sin tocar.

Al asomarse en el despacho de al lado, Harry sonríe una vez que ve a Louis sentado en la silla giratoria, con una pierna escondida debajo de sí mismo mientras sus dedos del pie intentan rozar la alfombra.

"Amor," dice Harry, y es ya como una rutina, porque han estado juntos durante 3 años y Louis ha tenido insomnio durante mucho más. "Regresa a la cama."

"No", Louis niega con la cabeza, y Harry no puede creer que Louis sigue insistiendo en no volver a la cama. "Voy a estar dando vueltas toda la noche, no quiero mantenerte despierto."

Harry se adentra en la habitación y se posa de pie delante de Louis, acariciando su mejilla. "Voy a dormir mejor sabiendo que estás a mi lado."

Louis inclina su cabeza hacia él, con los ojos iluminados por la luz de la luna. "Voy a ser una carga"

"Te amo." Dice Harry con seguridad "Y nunca eres una carga".

"¿Por qué eres tan dulce conmigo?" Louis pregunta, y Harry nunca responde, porque Louis siempre se pone de pie después de decirlo, dejando a Harry tomar su mano y llevarlo de vuelta a la cama.

Harry arropa a Louis y besa su frente antes de acostarse en su lado de la cama. "¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te fuiste de la cama porque no podías dormir?"

Louis se ríe en voz baja, pasando los brazos por encima de su cabeza y mirando a Harry. "Sí, pensaste que te había dejado y entraste en pánico"

"Heyyyy," dice Harry en broma: "Fue después de haber tenido sexo por primera vez, pensé que había hecho algo mal."

"Mm," Louis zumba. "Imagina el alivio que sentiste cuando descubriste que tenía una enfermedad en su lugar."

"No tengo que imaginarlo," dice Harry, acercándose más a Louis y llevando su brazo hacia abajo para jugar con sus dedos. "Lo he vivido. Ven aquí"

Louis se acerca aun más y Harry envuelve un brazo a su alrededor, mimándolo por completo. Louis frota su pulgar sobre el hueso de la cadera de Harry. "Duerme un poco, ¿vale?" Dice.

"¿No debería ser yo el que te dice eso a ti?" Harry le pregunta a cambio, y sus ojos se cierran pero siente a Louis mover la cabeza.

"No estoy cansado." Louis le dice, y sí, tiene sentido.

✿✿

Una semana más tarde, Louis y Harry están simplemente cenando tranquilos, sentados en la mesa criticando a sus compañeros de trabajo cuando suena el teléfono de Harry.

Harry se limpia la boca con la servilleta antes de cogerlo. "¿Hola?"

"¡Harry!" Es su madre.

"¡Mamá!" Harry sonríe, y Louis también. "¿Como has estado?"

"Genial, y ¿tú?"

"Bien, también" dice Harry mientras asiente con la cabeza.

"Me alegro, me alegro de escucharlo. Bueno, llamaba para preguntar si a ti y a Louis os importaría venir este fin de semana y me ayudáis con algo."

"¿Oh?" Harry se remueve en su asiento, sosteniendo el teléfono pegado a la oreja.

"Me preguntaba si tú y Louis podríais tal vez ayudarme a limpiar mi buhardilla"

Harry sonríe. "Y por 'tú y Louis podríais ayudarme a limpiar la buhardilla' en realidad quieres decir, que Louis y yo tendremos que limpiar la buhardilla mientras tú preparas la cena." Al oír su nombre, Louis levanta la vista de su plato de pasta, con las cejas fruncidas y la mandíbula moviéndose mientras mastica.

"Creo que es un trato justo." Se defiende Anne.

Harry se ríe en el teléfono. "Sí, sí. Le preguntaré." Harry aparta el teléfono lejos de su boca y mira a Louis. "¿Crees que podrás limpiar la buhardilla de mi madre este fin de semana?"

"Por supuesto" responde Louis. "Me encanta ir a casa de tu madre."

"Entonces responde a la siguiente pregunta con sinceridad," Harry comienza, pero Louis lo interrumpe en voz alta para que Anne le pueda escuchar a través del teléfono.

"Sí, Harry, ¡me encanta la comida de Anne!"

Harry puede oír a su madre decir algo, pero no le hace caso y sacude la cabeza antes de volver a ponerse serio. "¿Cuánto has dormido esta semana?"

"¿Importa?"

"Por supuesto que sí, Lou."

"Como, 5 horas completas."

Harry presiona sus labios, dudando.

"Harry, estoy bien. Lo prometo. He dormido menos."

"Lo sé," Harry suspira. "Pero también sé que has dormido más." Louis se le queda mirando sin poder hacer nada, y Harry se siente mal. "Te amo."

Louis se sonroja un poco, y a Harry le resulta increíble cómo su cara todavía enrojece después de tres años enteros. Louis se ríe mientras dice, "Yo también te amo."

Harry empieza a reír también, y trae el teléfono a su oreja con una sonrisa. "Sí, te ayudaremos. ¿Sábado? O ¿domingo? "

"Lo que os venga mejor" dice Anne, y Harry mira a Louis una vez más.

"¿Sábado o domingo?" Pregunta Harry, y Louis simplemente se echa a reír sin motivo en absoluto, echando la cabeza hacia atrás antes de colocar su frente sobre la mesa, sacudiendo los hombros de la risa. "¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

Louis eleva la cabeza de nuevo y todavía se está riendo, señalando con el dedo a Harry débilmente. "Tú - sólo - tu cara" Eso es todo lo que suelta antes de reír una vez más.

"¡Deja de reírte de mí!" Grita Harry, y Louis se ríe más fuerte, empezando a ponerse de pie para llevar su plato a la cocina.

Harry frunce los labios cuando Louis recoge su plato también, porque Louis todavía se está riendo.

"El sábado, no me importa, cariño. El sábado." Y apenas terminar de decirlo vuelve a reír, Harry golpea ligeramente su trasero mientras sale del comedor.

"El sábado." Harry le dice a Anne. "El sábado nos viene mejor."

"Genial, porque quería hablar contigo de algo."

El estómago de Harry se hunde por instinto, porque todo el mundo sabe que nada bueno sale de una madre diciendo 'Necesito hablar contigo'. "¿Por qué no me lo cuentas ahora?"

"Es algo que es mejor decir en persona," dice Anne, y oh Dios mío, Harry está nervioso ahora.

"Eso suena ... Mal." Harry oye el fregadero de la cocina corriendo y el sonido de platos chocando juntos y el corazón de Harry late en adoración ante el pensamiento de que Louis está limpiando los platos. Recuerda brevemente la primera vez que cenaron juntos, pero la voz de su madre está en su oído de nuevo, sin embargo, Harry sólo comienza a escucharla plenamente cuando menciona el nombre de Louis.

"¿Qué?" pregunta, aturdido, porque realmente no estaba prestando atención en absoluto.

"¿Cómo está Louis?" Su voz se ha suavizado, Harry se da cuenta.

"La medicación de hace unas semanas no funciona, pero eso no es nada nuevo."

"Cariño, no creo que toda esa medicación sea buena para él. Es decir, yo quiero que duerma tanto como tú lo haces, pero ¿no existe el riesgo de que suceda algo malo? Esas pastillas para dormir que le han recetado son muy intensas, ¿no has pensado alguna vez que puede sufrir una sobredosis accidental?"

"Todo el tiempo. Es por eso que le dije que dejara de tomarlas. No me gusta verlo tan cansado todo el tiempo, pero nunca podría," Harry se detiene, esto es algo que piensa a diario, a pesar de lo mucho que odia incluso el pensamiento. "Nunca podría seguir viviendo si permito que le de una sobredosis de esa manera. Solo es que odio cuando sale de la cama por la noche, ¿sabes? Porque, sé que es porque no quiere que me mantenga despierto, pero no puedo dormir sin él, mamá. No puedo dormir, a menos que él esté allí."

"Lo sé, Harry, me gustaría-" Pero Harry deja de escuchar.

Louis le mira desde la puerta en la que está inclinado y Harry le sonríe tristemente, la sorpresa inicial de la presencia de Louis se ve entorpecida por el hecho de que han vivido juntos durante mucho tiempo y Harry está acostumbrado a lo silencioso que Louis puede llegar a ser cuando quiere.

Louis simplemente se mira a sí mismo, con vergüenza, y Harry golpea ligeramente la mesa para llamar su atención, porque esa no es la parte importante de lo que acaba de decir.

"Sí," Harry dice una vez que se da cuenta de que Anne ha estado hablando, probablemente durante un buen rato. "Gracias mamá. Me tengo que ir" En esto, Louis sacude la cabeza de inmediato, porque si Harry quiere seguir hablando con su madre entonces él debería, pero Harry no quiere hablar más con su madre- quiere hablar con Louis.

"Adiós Harry, nos vemos el sábado. Te quiero, y no olvides que- "

"Yo también te quiero" Harry dice a toda prisa porque Louis ha salido de la habitación y Harry sólo quiere hablar con él.

Louis está sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar y tiene la televisión en algún espectáculo irrelevante que él y Harry han visto mil veces, pero ni siquiera importa porque Harry lo silencia una vez que se sienta.

"Lo siento por no poder dormir" dice Louis, mirando hacia abajo en su regazo.

"No, no Louis, no." Dice Harry, sentándose sobre sus rodillas y tocando a Louis en todas partes porque Louis necesita seguridad cuando se pone así. "No te disculpes por algo que no puedes controlar"

"Me siento mal a veces"

"Pues no lo hagas" dice Harry. "Te amo tal como eres, y sólo cambiaría una cosa sobre ti, ¿sabe qué es?"

"Si dices que quieres cambiar mi apellido, voy a irme del sofá porque tus chistes son horribles y no quiero tener nada que ver con ellos."

Harry ríe alto porque Louis siempre se queja de lo malos que son sus chistes. "Te encantan mis chistes," Harry se defiende débilmente, y Louis simplemente le echa una mirada, porque no lo hace. "Vale, vale, tú ganas. ¿Quieres ver algunos programas de reformas de casas?" Harry sugiere, principalmente para evitar el tema del que iba a hablar, porque Louis está sonriendo ahora, y a Harry le encanta cuando Louis sonríe.

"¿Estás sugiriendo que nuestra casa necesita una reforma?" Louis pregunta, pero alcanza el control remoto de todos modos, Harry sonríe mientras tira de él en su regazo.

"Creo que nuestra casa es perfecta," Harry le dice, besando su sien cuando Louis gira la cabeza para mirarlo. "Al igual que las personas que viven en ella. Hablando de personas, ¿Cómo llamas a alguien que- "

"Nooo", chilla Louis, enterrando su cara en el pecho de Harry y golpeándolo. "¡No cuentes chistes!"

Harry sólo se ríe y besa la cabeza de Louis de nuevo, pasando una mano por su pelo mientras algún trabajador de la construcción al azar comienza a hablar acerca de cómo tirar una pared no deseada hacia abajo.

✿✿

"¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no subes allí?" Harry pregunta a Anne mientras ella revolotea alrededor de la cocina rápidamente, agarrando cacerolas y sartenes diversas del armario.

"Hace como 3 semanas." Dice Anne, y Harry levanta una ceja.

"¿En serio?", Bromea. "Eso explica por qué, cuando Louis y yo tiramos del cordón de las escaleras, nos duchamos en una libra de polvo."

"¿Has venido hasta aquí sólo para decirme eso?"

"Sólo creo que deberías saberlo" Harry dice arrogantemente, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Bueno, gracias por decírmelo, a pesar de que no me importa." Anne replica, haciendo caso omiso de su hijo cuando abre la boca para intentar replicar. "Ahora, te he invitado aquí por una razón"

"Lo sé, lo sé," Harry interrumpe, poniendo sus manos en señal de rendición. "Sólo quería un poco de agua antes de enfrentarme a las terribles cosas que podríamos encontrar allí arriba."

"Espera, espera." Anne dice de repente, y Harry se detiene en la puerta, dándose la vuelta para mirar a su madre, que ahora está de pie justo en frente de él.

"¿Dónde está Louis?" Susurra, y Harry la mira confusa.

"En la buhardilla." Harry responde: "¿Por qué?"

"Quería hablar contigo, ¿te acuerdas?", Dice Anne, y Harry asiente con la cabeza, nervioso, mirando a su alrededor y se pregunta por qué Louis no puede estar presente.

"Se trata de Louis, ¿verdad?" Harry se da cuenta de ello cuando lo dice, y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho a la defensiva porque sí, Anne puede ser su madre, pero si dice algo negativo sobre Louis, Harry tiene toda la intención de irse de allí.

"¿Cuántas veces has tenido relaciones sexuales con Louis esta semana?" Pregunta con calma, y Harry se ahoga.

"¿Qué?" Balbucea, mirando hacia atrás para ver si había alguna posibilidad de que Louis entrara en la cocina de pronto.

"¿Cuántas veces Louis y tú habéis tenido sexo esta semana?"

"¿Por qué me preguntas eso?" Dice Harry, con voz aguda y estridente.

"¡Sólo responde a la pregunta!" Anne presiona, "¡Soy tu madre! ¡Puedes decirme cualquier cosa!"

"Pero esto es como-" Harry suspira y se frota una mano por la cara, rindiéndose por completo porque si no lo hace sabe que su madre continuará insistiendo. "¿Quieres decir, cosas sexuales? ¿O sólo sexo?"

"Sólo sexo." Anne dice, y Harry no se puede creer que le está contando esto.

"Cuatro." Suspira, "cuatro veces."

Anne se ilumina con su respuesta. "¡Harry!" Aplaude ella-. "¡Eso está por encima de la media!"

"Mamá, ¿qué- bien, qué te he dicho acerca de ver Dr. Oz?"

"Harry, estoy tratando de tener una conversación seria contigo."

"¿¡Sobre mi vida sexual y la de Louis!?" Harry casi grita, y Anne le hace callar.

"¡Harry, esto es sobre algo más importante! Siéntate, por favor."

"Oh, Dios mío, bien, bien." Harry jadea, sacando una silla de la isla de la cocina mientras Anne se sienta junto a él.

"Corrígeme si me equivoco," Ella comienza, y Harry la mira. "Louis y tú lleváis tres años juntos, tenéis relaciones sexuales con regularidad, estabilidad financiera, y apenas puedes vivir sin él."

Harry suspira, pero asiente con la cabeza. "¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esto?"

"Creo que es momento de que hagas un hombre honesto de ti mismo"

"Y con hacer un hombre honesto de mí mismo quieres decir..." Pregunta Harry, tomando un sorbo de agua, mientras que Anne deja escapar un ruido frustrado.

"¡Ponte de rodillas Harry!" Ella dice, obviamente. "¡Pídele que se case contigo!"

Harry casi escupe su agua, pero en lugar de eso lo inhala todo en un jadeo y acaba ahogándose en su lugar. Anne le golpea la espalda un par de veces y no ayuda en absoluto. La cara de Harry está roja y no deja de toser, enloquece cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los de su madre.

"¿Qué?" dice, limpiándose las gotas de agua de la barbilla.

"Al menos dime que habéis hablado de ello"

Harry parpadea. "Bueno, sí, un poco. Hemos hablado - un poco "

"Harry, seguro que sabréis si queréis estar el uno con el otro."

"Yo - por supuesto que quiero estar con él, no hay ninguna duda."

"¿Cuál es el problema, entonces?"

"Yo - no sé, ahora estamos bien, no quiero arruinarlo."

"¿Piensas que si le pides que se case contigo arruinarías vuestra relación?"

Harry tose un poco, mirando de soslayo. "Bueno, cuando lo pones así, suena un poco tonto."

"Mira", dice Anne, colocando una mano sobre uno de los hombros de su hijo. "Yo sé que no es mi lugar, pero no creo que encuentres a nadie mejor para ti que Louis."

Harry la mira. "No hay nadie mejor para mí que él" Él está de acuerdo.

Anne va a decir más, pero un estornudo la hace parar y girar hacia la puerta.

Louis está de pie allí con una caja de cartón, y sacude su pelo y le da tanto a Harry como a Anne una mirada significativa. "¿Es que nadie va a decir 'salud'?" Dice con una sonrisa.

Anne lo hace, pero Harry no porque todo lo que está pasando por su mente es maridomaridomarido Louis podría ser mi marido.

"¿Harry?" Louis pregunta, posando la caja en el suelo. Sus ojos van de Anne a Harry mientras lentamente camina hacia la pareja.

Harry se levanta de la silla y se posiciona sólo unos pasos delante de Louis, lo que pone nervioso a Louis porque Harry está serio.

Pero entonces Harry lo abraza. Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Louis y lo abraza fuerte y Louis está confundido, por decir lo menos. Hace contacto visual con Anne mientras envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry.

"Te amo," Harry le susurra al oído. "Te amo mucho, lo sabes."

Louis simplemente asiente con la cabeza en el hombro de Harry porque él también le ama y Harry lo sabe, pero Anne todavía los observaba, de manera que Louis se aleja con una sonrisa.

Limpiándose la nariz, Louis se pasa la mano por el pelo mientras se dirige a ambos. "He encontrado una caja con algo de ropa de maternidad que he pensado que podíamos donar a la caridad. Aunque había más cosas en la caja," Louis dispara una sonrisa burlona a Harry. "Incluyendo un calendario de 'Días que mojo la cama'. Harry, esa es una historia que parece que se te ha olvidado contarme."

Harry se sonroja y baja la cabeza. "¡Tenía como 5 años!"

"¿En serio?" Louis sonríe. "En el calendario pone que tenías 12."

Harry sólo gime y baja la cabeza, por lo que Louis se acerca y lo besa en la mejilla. "Hey, amor." Él dice en voz baja. "Barbilla en alto" Louis golpea ligeramente su barbilla con la punta de su dedo y Harry se derrite porque eso es lo que él le dijo a Louis la primera vez que este le dijo que se sentía como una carga porque no podía dormir.

"¿Qué más había? ¿Ropa de maternidad, has dicho?" Harry cambia de tema y está contento de que Louis decide dejarlo también.

"Sí," Louis asiente con la cabeza, acercándose a la caja que se encuentra en el suelo, agachándose y abriéndola. "Un montón de ropa de maternidad."

Anne zumba y se levanta de su asiento y camina hasta estar de pie junto a Louis. "Yo voto por que los donemos."

"Espera, quiero ver algunos primero." Dice Harry, agachándose y agarrando el primer artículo de ropa de la parte superior, sacudiendo el polvo antes de acercarlo contra sí mismo. "¡Esta cosa es enorme!" Exclama Harry, poniendo el gran jersey gris de maternidad contra su cuerpo y disparando una mirada asombrada a su madre. "¿Realmente te hice tener el estómago tan grande?"

Anne se ríe y asiente con la cabeza. "Fuiste un dolor."

"Todavía es un dolor." Louis añade, y Harry lo golpea con fuerza.

"No, pero en serio, ¡esto es enorme! Apuesto a que Louis y yo cabemos juntos." La cara de Harry se ilumina con su propia idea, y en cuestión de segundos está colocando el jersey sobre su cabeza.

"Ven aquí," Harry agarra el borde del jersey y lo levanta sobre la cabeza de Louis mientras este presiona su pecho al de Harry. Louis es demasiado bajo, sin embargo, y su cabeza no sale del agujero del cuello como la de Harry lo hace.

Ligeramente sofocado, Louis consigue salir del jersey. "Necesito estar más arriba" le dice a Harry.

"Siéntate en el mostrador" Harry instruye, y Louis lo hace, dándose la vuelta y subiendo a la parte superior del mostrador. "Dios mío, eres tan pequeño" Harry sonríe, y Louis se le queda mirando.

"Sólo ven aquí" se queja Louis, y esta vez es el turno de Harry para seguir las órdenes, camina hacia él y coloca el jersey por encima de la cabeza de Louis. Ambos se ríen cuando han completado la tarea, la tela se extiende solamente un poco, ya que cubre ambos de sus cuerpos. Louis se ríe de lo mareado que Harry parece cuando sus cabezas aparecen por el agujero del cuello.

"¡Mamá, mira!" Harry dice con una sonrisa, y Anne los mira sonriendo también.

"Estáis absolutamente ridículos." Ella dice, pero ninguno de los chicos presta atención.

"Voy a cogerte en brazos" Harry susurra, y Louis se ríe mientras envuelve sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry. "Esto es una locura" Harry observa a medida que camina con Louis alrededor de la cocina. "Me lo quedo."

Anne sacude la cabeza ante la travesura de su hijo. "Por supuesto que te lo vas a quedar..."

"¿Qué si quiera vamos a hacer con esto?" Louis pregunta mientras pone sus brazos en las mangas con facilidad teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que las manos de Harry están agarrando Actualmente sus muslos.

Harry se encoge de hombros. "No lo sé. Podemos utilizarlo para hacer una fortaleza para dos personas sólo para nuestra parte superior del cuerpo."

"Eres ridículo."

"Ridículamente creativo" Harry lo corrige, y Louis se ríe.

"Sí, lo que digas. Todavía tenemos más de 6 cajas que ordenar." Louis le dice a través de un bostezo, retorciéndose en sus brazos.

"Sí, vale" Harry está de acuerdo, pero sólo ordenan una caja más antes de insistir en que él y Louis deben volver a casa. Espera que el bostezo de Louis sea una señal de que va a dormir durante más de 2 horas esta noche.

Cuando Harry se despierta encuentra a Louis sentado junto a él, tamborileando sus dedos silenciosamente contra el colchón y Harry sabe que estaba equivocado. Acerca a Louis en sus brazos, sin embargo, porque de todas las cosas que podrían estar mal, Louis no lo dejó, y eso es lo que a Harry le importa.

✿✿

Se pone el jersey de nuevo como una broma, en realidad.

Louis había dicho una y otra vez que quedárselo era una idea tonta porque en serio, Harry, ¿cuándo vamos a necesitar un jersey de maternidad?

Así que a medida que ven el Señor de los anillos de la maratón que está dando en la televisión, Harry sugiere que el jersey es un kit de primeros auxilios de abrazos.

"Kit de primeros auxilios de abrazos" Louis repite. "¿Qué si quiera es eso?"

"Algo que ayuda a abrazar" Harry dice, obviamente, saliendo de la sala de estar y en dirección a la habitación.

"Primero dices que nuestra casa necesita reformas, después dices que nuestros abrazos no están a la altura, ¿qué sigue?" Louis se queja, pero Harry ya se ha ido.

"Esto es absolutamente ridículo", dice Louis cuando Harry vuelve a sentarse en el sofá, tratando de convencer a Louis para que se una a él en el interior del monstruoso artículo de ropa.

"Pero ..." Harry dice, levantando las cejas y sonriendo cuando Louis suspira en derrota.

"Pero lo haré de todos modos." Louis rueda los ojos al decirlo, y Harry aplaude como puede.

Cuando Louis se arrastra por encima de él y desaparece bajo el jersey, Harry se ríe porque los dedos de Louis le hacen cosquillas. Cuando la cabeza de Louis aparece junto a la suya, los ojos de Harry están brillantes. "Divertido, ¿no?"

Louis se burla. "Eres un rarito. Es cálido, sin embargo. Te voy a dar eso." Louis se asienta sobre el pecho de Harry y Harry suspira con alegría, tamborileando en la espalda de Louis al ritmo desconocido de maridomaridomarido.

A mitad de El señor de los anillos: El retorno del rey, Harry siente que sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse.

"¿Lou?" Él dice, moviéndose por debajo del cuerpo de Louis. "¿Bebé?"

"¿Hm?" Responde Louis, levantando la cabeza y limpiándose la boca. "¿Qué?"

"¿Quieres ir a la cama?" Harry le pregunta, arrastrando un dedo detrás de la oreja Louis.

"Claro, cariño"

"Está bien, ¿cómo vamos a hacer esto?" Harry gesticula a sus cuerpos con una sonrisa.

"Um, siéntate." Louis instruye, y Harry lo hace. "Pon las piernas hacia abajo, como, así, sí." Permanecen en una posición en la que Harry está sentado en el sofá, y Louis en su regazo. "Y ahora sólo voy a-" Louis se ajusta a sí mismo de modo que sus piernas se envuelven alrededor de la cintura de Harry, y sólo se escucha el estiramiento del tejido en un máximo de dos ocasiones. "Así."

"Que inteligente" Harry se ríe adormilado, inclinándose para besar a Louis con suavidad.

"Uno de nosotros tenía que serlo" murmura Louis a cambio, y Harry se aleja con una sonrisa.

Harry posa a Louis y a sí mismo cuidadosamente sobre el colchón, sus piernas se sienten cansadas y sus párpados pesados. Louis estira las piernas y las enreda con las de Harry, presionando sus pechos juntos.

"Te amo." Louis susurra, y Harry le sonríe medio dormido.

"Yo también te amo."

"Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches. Duerme bien" dice Harry.

Louis simplemente suspira.

✿✿

Harry se despierta a las 9:36 de la mañana.

Louis está dormido en su pecho, acurrucado en el enorme jersey.

Harry extiende sus brazos antes de quedarse congelado porque-

Louis está dormido.

Louis está dormido.

Louis está dormido.

Y no hay manera de que haya salido de la cama en medio de la noche tampoco, porque Harry definitivamente lo hubiera sentido. Obligándose a sí mismo a ignorar la energía física de emoción que ahora está bombeando por sus venas, Harry apoya la cabeza sobre la almohada, tratando de calmarse.

Parece una pérdida de tiempo, sin embargo, porque Harry no puede volver a dormir sin importar lo mucho que lo intenta. Louis ha sido diagnosticado con insomnio desde los 16 años, y no ha dormido una noche completa desde que tenía 13. Y ahora -

Y ahora -

Con cuidado, Harry llega a la mesita de noche y toma su teléfono, llamando a Jay.

"¿Hola?"

"Jay, soy yo, Harry."

"Harry, ¿está todo bien?" Ella suena preocupada, y Harry no puede culparla, él mismo suena preocupado.

"Sí, sí, genial en realidad."

Él no sabe realmente cómo tocar el tema.

"¿Hay alguna razón por la que hayas llamado?"

"Um, sí, um. Es Louis, está- está dormido, en este momento, y lo ha estado durante las últimas 10 horas."

La línea queda en silencio.

"¿Qué?" Jay pregunta con una voz inexpresiva y llena de incredulidad.

"Está dormido. En este momento, y lo ha estado. Durante 10 horas."

"Oh Dios mío" respira Jay. "Oh Dios mío."

"Lo sé" Harry dice, porque en realidad, ¿Qué se supone que debería decir?

"¿Cómo?" Jay le pregunta, y, por fin, una pregunta que Harry puede responder.

"Bueno, es una historia graciosa, los dos estamos acurrucados dentro de un jersey de maternidad."

"¿Qué?" Jay le pregunta, pero esta vez es a través de un estallido de risa.

"Sí, es una larga historia."

"Pues bien, gracias por llamarme, Harry."

"Eres la primera persona en la que pensé," Harry le dice honestamente. "Me preguntaba, ¿os gustaría a ti y a Dan salir a cenar pronto?" Harry mastica su labio con nerviosismo, preguntándose si querrá saber el motivo de la cena.

"¡Me encantaría!" Dice Jay, y Harry se siente aliviado al instante. "No os he visto en mucho tiempo chicos."

"Demasiado tiempo," Harry está de acuerdo. "Bueno, me tengo que ir. Gracias Jay, y hasta pronto."

"¡Nos vemos pronto! ¡Adiós!"

Ambos cuelgan después de eso, y Harry sonríe mientras mira hacia abajo, a Louis. Harry no ha tenido muchas oportunidades de ver a Louis cuando está durmiendo todo tranquilo y en silencio, y no se avergüenza de decir que eso es lo que hace los próximos veinte minutos.

Harry puede decir que Louis está a punto de despertar por la forma en que empiece a mover sus manos, haciéndolas puños, abriéndolas y cerrándolas, mientas su boca se abre y exhala, sus párpados se abren ligeramente también y mira a Harry con los ojos nublados.

"Hola, amor." Harry saluda, una mano inmediatamente va al pelo de Louis.

"Buenos días." Louis le responde con cansancio, y entonces se encuentra confundido. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Un poco después de las 10" Harry le dice en voz baja y observa como los ojos de Louis se ensanchan.

"¿Un poco después de las 10?" Louis pregunta, sin aliento. Harry sólo asiente y Louis permanece inmóvil por un momento antes de que una enorme sonrisa se extienda por su rostro. "Un poco después de las 10." Louis repite con asombro. A continuación, comienza a reír alegremente, bajando la cabeza antes de darle a Harry una mirada asombrada.

"Te amo" dice Harry, y Louis ríe de nuevo, presionando un beso con la boca cerrada a los labios de Harry.

"No puedo creer que he dormido" Louis continúa "Y durante 10 horas. Es increíble."

"Te amo" Harry dice de nuevo, más fuerte, porque sabe que Louis lo sabe pero quiere que lo sienta.

"Yo también te amo." Louis responde, llevando una mano a la cara de Harry para acariciar su mejilla. "Muchísimo."

Cuando superan el desconcierto inicial, Harry sugiere que por algún milagro, es la combinación de sí mismo y el maldito jersey de maternidad lo que causó una gran noche de sueño para Louis- la primera que ha metido en quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Sentado en la mesa del comedor, con un té en la mano, Louis le da a Harry la más tierna mirada de amor imaginable, su boca se abre y sus ojos se ensanchan y sus emociones se encuentran expuestas y Harry podría arruinarlo por completo si quisiera.

Pero no lo hace.

Porque mientras que Louis le está mirando, dice, "No puedo dormir sin ti" En la voz más bajita que Harry podría haber imaginado. Las palabras llenan su cerebro y abruman sus sentidos porque son tan familiares, pero la voz que lo dice no lo es.

"Yo tampoco" dice Harry, igual de bajo. "No puedo dormir sin ti tampoco."

Louis parece que lo entiende ahora, parece que entiende por qué Harry siempre sale de la cama y lo encuentra, ha sido así durante los últimos 3 años y lo será para todos los años que quedan por venir.

+

"Estás muy elegante."

Harry mira por encima de donde él está enderezando su corbata para mirar a Louis apoyado en la puerta, vestido con calzoncillos y una camiseta sin mangas.

"Tú estás muy sexy." Harry sonríe, y Louis simplemente rueda los ojos, acercándose a Harry y permaneciendo de pie junto a él. Harry envuelve un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Louis y lo acerca a su lado.

"Pareces tú más emocionado por ver a mi madre que yo" señala Louis, y Harry lo mira.

"No he dicho nada acerca de estar emocionado" dice Harry, y Louis se encoge de hombros.

"No tienes que hacerlo, puedo sentirlo, como si irradiara de ti o algo así. Es raro." Louis arruga la nariz y Harry se ríe.

"Bueno, siento que mi emoción sea una molestia" Harry bromea, y Louis sale de su agarre.

"Deberías." Louis bromea de vuelta, agarrando las manos de Harry y mirando hacia él. "Tengo que ir a vestirme."

Harry murmura algo y se inclina para darle un beso, a lo que Louis responde llevando sus brazos hacia arriba para envolverlos alrededor de los hombros de Harry. Cuando Louis está a punto de separarse, Harry abre la boca y Louis deja escapar un sonido de sorpresa, alejándose y sonriendo cuando Harry persigue sus labios.

"Hay mucho tiempo para eso más tarde" Louis le dice. "Vamos a llegar tarde si no nos damos prisa."

"Bueno vístete rápido, entonces." Dice Harry, enrollando sus mangas.

Es el turno de Harry para ser sorprendido cuando Louis se inclina y lo besa una vez más antes de alejarse y decir: "Me voy, me voy. Pareces más emocionado por ver a mis padres que yo."

Louis lleva razón, Harry está mucho más emocionado por ver a Jay y a Dan de lo que Louis lo está, pero Louis no necesita saber eso.

Una vez que llegan a algún restaurante de lujo al azar que Harry y Jay escogieron juntos, se sientan en su asiento reservado y piden un aperitivo.

Jay está absolutamente entusiasmada en su asiento, y Louis se da cuenta antes que nadie.

"¿Qué es, mamá?" Pregunta, y Jay se ilumina por completo.

"¿Has dormido todas las noches de esta semana?" Pregunta, y Louis se ruboriza y remueve en su asiento mientras que Harry sonríe con orgullo.

"Lo he hecho" dice Louis, y Jay levanta sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, haciendo un pequeño baile en su asiento.

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Louis." Dan dice, y Jay asiente con la cabeza con vehemencia.

"No he hecho nada" Dice Louis mientras se encoge de hombros, y Harry se inclina un poco más cerca de él.

"Yo también estoy orgulloso de ti, lo sabes."

"Sé que lo estás, pero no entiendo por qué. No he hecho nada, tú lo has hecho todo."

"Pues vale, estaré orgulloso de mí mismo también." Dice Harry, echándose hacia atrás y sentándose erguido en su silla. Louis se extiende y frota una mano en el muslo de Harry debajo de la mesa, y Harry enreda sus dedos juntos.

"¿Y todo esto ha ocurrido por un jersey de maternidad?" Pregunta Jay.

"Y Harry" Louis señala.

"Sí" Harry asiente con la cabeza. "Una locura, ¿no?" El camarero aparece con los aperitivos y todo el mundo calla, mientras comen, hacen una pequeña charla hasta que piden un plato principal para cada uno.

Harry decide que ahora es el mejor momento, y acaricia los bolsillos de su pantalón antes de insertar una mano dentro de cada uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta, exagera un acto de confusión. Por supuesto Louis se lo cree.

"¿Qué pasa?" Louis le pregunta.

"Eh, creo que me he dejado el teléfono en el coche." Harry dice, afligido. Él sabe lo que Louis va a decir a continuación.

"¿Te gustaría que fuera a cogerlo?"

"Si no te importa"

"No hay problema. Vuelvo enseguida" dice Louis a la mesa, levantándose y empujando su silla antes de marcharse.

Harry toma el teléfono de su bolsillo y lo coloca sobre la mesa.

Jay le da una mirada extrañada, y Harry niega con la cabeza, nervioso. "Os tengo que preguntar algo."

Jay y Dan intercambian una mirada rápida, ambos adoptando una expresión más seria. "¿Qué es?"

"Somos amigos ¿verdad?" Harry comienza, y Jay asiente lentamente.

"Por supuesto." Dice Jay.

"Familia, incluso." Dan añade, y los labios de Harry se contraen en una sonrisa.

"Bien, bueno. Vosotros sabéis que quiero a Louis, más que a nada, y sabéis que ha cambiado totalmente mi vida en la mejor manera posible, y que hago, y haré, mi mejor esfuerzo para complacerlo" Harry traga, mirando entre Jay y Dan. "Y yo estaba preguntándome-" la voz de Harry se quiebra un poco y se aclara la garganta para cubrirlo. Tomando una respiración profunda, Harry se calma. "Me preguntaba si podría tener vuestro permiso para pedir su mano en matrimonio."

La mesa está en silencio.

"No tenéis que dar una respuesta ahora mismo-"

"¡Sí!" Jay grita, ganando accidentalmente la atención de algunas personas que están sentadas cerca de ellos. "Por supuesto que sí - Oh, Dios mío." Jay ríe y sonríe y Harry sonríe también, completamente aliviado. "Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías."

Harry sonríe y está a punto de decir algo más, pero entonces alcanza a ver a Louis, que está caminando de nuevo a la mesa con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro, por lo que presiona sus labios en una línea firme, sin decir nada.

"No he podido encontrarlo, amor. Lo siento. ¿Estás seguro de que no lo dejaste en casa? "

Harry levanta su teléfono de la mesa, y dice "Ya lo he encontrado."

"Oh" dice Louis, pero asiente con la cabeza de todos modos. "¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?" La pregunta es dirigida a Jay, que está mirando a Louis con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa radiante.

"Estoy muy feliz de verte." Jay disimula, y Louis le sonríe.

"Igualmente."

Cuando llega el plato principal y Louis mira hacia su plato, Jay dispara inmediatamente una mirada a Harry y él se ríe en silencio y pone un dedo sobre sus labios, y acerca su mano hasta el muslo de Louis para acariciarlo como Louis había hecho antes con él. Louis lo mira con la boca llena de espaguetis y le lanza una sonrisa con los labios cerrados.

Harry sólo continúa acariciando su muslo al ritmo familiar de maridomaridomarido antes de alejarse y comenzar con su cena.

✿✿

Unos días más tarde, Harry decide que hoy es el día. Acaban de volver a casa después de ayudar a los vecinos a poner una antena parabólica en el tejado. Tienen un hijo llamado Charlie que acaba de cumplir 2 años, y la pareja había dicho que querían los canales más adecuados para su hijos.

Ver a Louis cuidando del niño era absolutamente adorable, y ver a la pareja juguetonamente discutir sobre ello, le hizo a Harry darse cuenta de que él quiere eso con Louis en este momento.

No hay nada deteniéndolo de todos modos. Tiene el anillo, tiene la confianza, entonces ¿por qué no hacerlo? Al abrir la puerta de entrada a su casa, Harry decide que debe hacerlo.

"Me pregunto si nuestro tejado está tan limpio como el de ellos," dice Louis cuando se sienta en el sofá, inclinándose para desatar sus zapatos. "¿Crees que deberíamos contratar a alguien para limpiarlo? ¿Deberíamos hacerlo? "

Harry se ríe, caminando hacia Louis y acariciando la punta de su nariz. "Creo que nuestro tejado es perfecto, al igual que las personas que viven debajo de él."

Louis niega con la cabeza y se pone de pie, agarrando sus zapatos y caminando hacia su habitación, Harry lo sigue. "Estoy hablando en serio Harry, ¿y si por alguna razón alguien sube a nuestro tejado, y se siente completamente disgustado? Ahora que lo pienso, la lluvia debe de hacer un gran trabajo en limpiar la suciedad, pero ¿no pondría eso la suciedad en los canalones? ¿Deberíamos de revisar nuestros canalones? "

"Creo que necesitamos que te revisen a ti, ¿sobre qué si quiera estás divagando?"

Louis retuerce las manos, parece muy nervioso. Harry está junto a él en cuestión de segundos, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Louis tratando de calmarlo.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nuestros canalones están sucios" Louis dice rápidamente, y Harry fuerza una sonrisa.

"En serio Louis, ¿qué está mal? Te sientes-"

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" Louis deja escapar, y sus ojos se abren, y Harry se vuelve rígido. "Mierda," Louis maldice. "Se supone que debo de ponerme de rodillas primero- bien, um," Louis se apresura a arrodillarse, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo del abrigo y sacando una caja de terciopelo. Harry deja caer los brazos colgando en ambos de sus costados y se queda mirando hacia abajo a Louis con incredulidad. "Harry Styles," Louis comienza, y Harry se siente a sí mismo empezar a llorar. "¿Me harías el honor de ser mi marido?"

Harry no dice nada, no se mueve, no parpadea, hasta que de repente entra en acción, corriendo hacia el armario y tirando cosas fuera de sus perchas en busca de su par de botas negras.

"¿Q-qué estás haciendo?" Louis tartamudea nerviosamente, guardando el anillo y siguiendo a Harry con un aire de temor y sorpresa, poniendo tentativamente una mano en el bíceps de Harry. "Harry me estás asustando, di algo, por favor."

Inclinándose, Harry agarra los zapatos de la parte posterior del armario y casi golpea a Louis de lo rápido que se gira, empujando una de las botas en la cara de Louis.

Louis se echa hacia atrás, viéndose todavía mortificado, y Harry niega con la cabeza para sí mismo y del zapato saca otra caja de terciopelo.

"Yo también tengo un anillo para ti y también quiero casarme contigo" Harry dice a toda prisa, y la tranquilidad se hace cargo de las facciones de Louis, de nuevo y pronto se está riendo.

"¿Tenías un anillo durante todo este tiempo, y me has dejado creer por si quiera un segundo que ibas a decir que no?" Louis grita, pero está sonriendo como loco, y Harry se ríe también, lanzando el anillo en la cama y avanzando hacia Louis, tomándolo en sus brazos y girando con él un par de veces. Louis envuelve sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry y aún están riéndose. Cuando Harry se detiene limpian algunas de las lágrimas que corren por sus rostros debido a la emoción.

"Te amo", dice Harry, y Louis moquea y se ríe un poco, echándose hacia adelante para limpiar la cara llena de lágrimas de Harry, pero en realidad no hace otra cosa que extender la humedad alrededor de su cara.

"Yo también te amo" Louis sonríe, inclinándose para besar a Harry, uniendo sus manos en el cabello de Harry. Harry abre la boca de inmediato, succionando la lengua de Louis y mordiendo su labio inferior antes de alejarse.

"Eres tan perfecto," dice Harry, haciendo caso omiso a la cadena de saliva que conecta sus boca. Harry coloca a Louis sobre su cama con cuidado, se arrastra hacia arriba de él y descansa entre sus piernas. Él agarra la caja de terciopelo que permanece al lado de Louis y coloca sus codos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Louis y se inclina para picotear sus labios mientras abre la caja y saca el anillo.

"No es nada demasiado llamativo," Harry explica, sosteniendo el anillo de modo que Louis puede examinarlo. Es una banda de plata brillante. "Sé que no te gustan ese tipo de cosas."

"Harry es perfecto"

"Lo he grabado también, mira." Louis sostiene el anillo y entrecierra los ojos para leer lo que está escrito, permanece en silencio durante un segundo antes de estallar en risas.

"Tienes que estar bromeando" dice Louis, y Harry está a punto de replicar, para defender las palabras grabadas en el interior del anillo, pero Louis saca la caja de terciopelo de su propio bolsillo, deslizando el anillo que Harry le dio en su dedo antes de entregarle el suyo a Harry. "Mira el mío"

Harry abre la caja y está aturdido. Es de plata de ley, también, excepto que tiene pequeños diamantes negros grabados en el. "Es muy bonito."

"Elegí uno con diamantes, porque sé que te gustan ese tipo de cosas."

Harry se mueve entre las piernas de Louis y se sienta un poco para poder sostener el anillo más arriba, viendo cómo los diamantes brillan.

"Eso ni siquiera es la mejor parte" dice Louis, y está sonriendo de nuevo "Mira el grabado."

Harry obedece, sólo necesita leer las 3 primeras palabras del grabado antes de reír, enterrando su cara en una de sus palmas.

"No puedo creer que tengamos lo mismo grabado en los anillos del otro." Harry suspira, pero es divertido, y es precioso, por lo que se pone el anillo en el dedo apropiado y se inclina para besar a Louis, su prometido, una última vez, pensando en las palabras que ambos han dicho más que cualquier otra cosa.

No puedo dormir sin ti.


End file.
